


В повторении — польза

by Anna_Karenina, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Practice Kissing, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Wartime, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Karenina/pseuds/Anna_Karenina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однажды Стив спрашивает, не хочет ли Баки поучиться целоваться. Баки годами делает вид, будто это ничего не значило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В повторении — польза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441423) by [nekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekare/pseuds/nekare). 



> Примечание/Предупреждения: без учета событий последнего фильма; у Клинта нет ни семьи, ни фермы

Тринадцатилетний Стив Роджерс постоянно кипит от гнева и приходит в синяках, а его тонкие запястья слишком часто заламывают за спину, чтобы Баки это пришлось по душе. Он вечно болен, ужасно упрям и абсолютно бесстрашен, из-за чего они с Баки оказываются втянуты минимум в половину передряг, выпадающих на их долю. Без Стива было бы не так интересно жить.

Может, мама Баки думает по-другому, но он знает, что не ошибся, решив принять сторону упрямого заморыша, защищавшего кошку от хулиганов в два раза старше его. Стив был жутко похож на эту рассерженную кошку, готовую выцарапать обидчикам глаза, и зрелище оказалось забавнее всего, что Баки доводилось видеть за свою семилетнюю жизнь, пусть из него и вышибли все дерьмо, а вдобавок и выбили молочный зуб.

Позже он сплюнул кровь на землю и помог Стиву подняться. Тот был весь в царапинах, а кровь из носа стекала в рот.

— Ты идиот, но в остальном хороший парень, — сказал он, и Стив ответил:  
— И это говорит мальчишка, которому вышибли зуб.  
Меньше чем через три недели они провели ритуал кровного братания, начали спать друг у друга на диванах и никогда с тех пор ни о чем не жалели.

Поэтому Баки рад, что встретил Стива. Но сегодня, когда его наказали за изорванную в клочья рубашку — он полез за Стивом на дерево, чтобы нарвать персиков, — в голову закрадываются другие мысли. Он просто с ума сходит от скуки. Баки уже третий день сослан в огороженную ширмами часть комнаты, которую делит с сестрами, поэтому начинает злиться. Он даже не виноват, ведь нельзя было позволить Стиву лезть на дерево в одиночку, этот идиот наверняка свалился бы и разбился насмерть. Баки в сотый раз за утро вздыхает и наполовину свешивается с подоконника.

Слишком жарко, чтобы торчать дома. Кажется, весь город, затаив дыхание, ждет хоть легчайшего ветерка, который никак не подует, и распахнутые шторы в доме напротив не скрывают мужчин, одетых в одни майки, и женщин, которые курят, высунувшись на улицу, и обмахиваются старыми газетами. Детей там нет, потому что, в отличие от Баки, они могут приходить и уходить, когда заблагорассудится. Им не приходится задыхаться в душных квартирах. Баки снова принимается лениво листать старый комикс, но вскоре захлопывает его. С него хватит.

Последний раз оглядев улицу, он убеждается, что поблизости нет никого, кто наябедничает его маме, и выбирается на пожарную лестницу. Коснувшись обжигающего металла, он шипит сквозь зубы, но крепко держится, пока не спускается на землю. Там он принимается трясти руками, топать ногами и изобретательно ругаться. Пожарная лестница Стива, расположенная в трех кварталах, хорошо ему знакома — он бесчисленное количество раз взбирался по ней, чтобы прокрасться к Стиву и улизнуть уже вместе.

Когда Баки забирается в окно, оказывается, что Стив хлопочет над рагу в маленькой кухоньке, притворяясь, будто знает, что делает. Баки вздыхает и принимается оттеснять его бедром от плиты, пока Стив не перестает делать вид, будто не рад увильнуть от готовки, и не усаживается за стол.

— Кстати, привет. Не стесняйся, хозяйничай в моем доме, на моей кухне и у моей чертовой плиты, — говорит Стив, но на самом деле он не сердится. Они уже годами забираются друг к другу в окна.

— Спасибо, так и сделаю, — Баки не приходится долго возиться с рагу. Он дорезает репу, упорно стараясь не замечать, как мало мяса предстоит поджарить. Баки уже приходилось совершить ошибку, указав на этот печальный факт, поэтому сейчас он решает, что прекрасно обойдется без колкостей Стива.

— Я думал, ты под домашним арестом.

Баки пожимает плечами:

— Ага, и кто, по-твоему, виноват?

— Я говорил, что лезть со мной необязательно. И вообще, нормальный человек рассердился бы, а не расхаживал по округе, готовя людям обеды.

— Да плевать. А готовишь ты дерьмово.

Стив предпочитает промолчать, потому что тут не поспорить. В кухне стоит еще большая духота, чем дома у Баки, а в спертом, тяжелом воздухе слабо пахнет мясом и розмарином. Заканчивая готовку, Баки принимается напевать под нос. Теперь остается только ждать.

Когда он поворачивается к Стиву, оказывается, что тот успел расположиться за столом и приняться за рисование. Он даже высовывает кончик языка, концентрируясь на деталях. Баки видит эту сцену в миллионный раз, но после долгого сидения взаперти ему не терпится прогуляться.

— Так, чем собираешься сегодня заняться?

— М-м-м, ничем особенным, — Стив слегка хмурится, не отрываясь от рисования.

— Собираешься сидеть и рисовать целый день?

— Может быть. Подай воды, а?

Баки фыркает, но выполняет просьбу. Стив неплохо выглядит. Летом он всегда меньше болеет.

— Держите, Ваше Величество, — Баки делает реверанс, но Стив даже на это не реагирует.

— Спасибо, Бак.

Господи, что же он такое рисует? Они не виделись несколько дней, и Баки думал, что Стив ему обрадуется.

— Эй.

Нет ответа.

— Эй, Стив.

Тот только хмыкает.

— Э-э-эй!

— Что? — угрюмо отзывается Стив, и Баки кладет локти на стол, чтобы рассмотреть рисунок.

— Это Рози Дугалл?

Стив тотчас краснеет и прижимает рисунок к груди.

— Нет.

— А с виду она.

— Не она.

Начинается короткая потасовка, и Баки отбирает картинку.

— Все-таки Рози! Кажется. По-моему, у нее левый глаз не настолько больше правого.

Стив силой отнимает рисунок. Уши у него пылают.

— Заткнись. Это не Рози.

Баки только вскидывает брови.

— Ладно, может, и она. Тебе какая разница?

— Никакой. Я просто говорю, что у нее не такой большой глаз.

— Ну и что, — бормочет Стив, снова глядя на рисунок. Нет, дело никуда не годится. Баки прошел через столько трудностей, вылезая по пожарной лестнице вопреки наказанию, Стив мог бы и уделить ему внимание.

— Она тебе нравится? — интересуется Баки с самой вредной ухмылкой из своего арсенала.

— Отстань, Бак, — Стив начинает сердиться. Баки всегда замечает его гнев по красным пятнам, появляющимся на скулах, и сжатым челюстям.

Вот и хорошо. С этим Баки уже знает, что делать.

— Нравится, да? О-о-о, Стиви влюбился!

— Неправда! И не называй меня так.

— Как скажешь, Стиви. Спорим, ты ждешь не дождешься, когда снова пойдешь в школу и сможешь целыми днями пялиться ей в затылок? — нараспев говорит Баки своим самым вредным голосом, бросая слова прямо в лицо.

— Заткнись, Баки, ты нихрена не понимаешь, — не выдерживает Стив, наконец поднимаясь со стула. Он сжимает в кулаки свои на удивление большие руки, которые не гармонируют с телом, словно то не успело вырасти. Баки нравятся руки Стива. Они могут ударить хулигана, вылечить крыло раненой птицы, нарисовать очертания Бруклина на фоне неба, и от такого количества дел постоянно покрываются грязью и царапинами. Баки не совсем уверен, какого черта он столько знает о руках Стива, но знает ведь.

— Боишься, что она на тебя и не посмотрит? Не знаю, может, ей понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы дотянуться до нижних полок, — Баки сразу жалеет о сказанном, но уже не может взять слова обратно. Он просто внезапно выходит из себя — последние несколько дней он кипел от злости, ему было скучно и одиноко, а Стив тем временем просто рисовал какую-то девчонку и витал в облаках, даже не вспоминая о Баки.

Стив толкает его изо всех сил:

— Перестань, засранец.

— А что я делаю, Стив? Я только говорю, что ты можешь показать Рози свой красивый рисуночек, это ее точно очарует, — Баки снова хочет забрать рисунок, но Стив понимает, что он собирается сделать. Когда Баки тянет лист, Стив дергает его на себя, и звук рвущейся бумаги кажется оглушительным в наступившей тишине. Каждый лишь пораженно смотрит на свою половину.

Баки собирается извиниться, правда собирается, но тут на него набрасывается Стив. Он застает Баки врасплох настолько, что оба летят на пол, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Баки быстро приходит в себя, и дело переходит в драку: он большей частью защищается, не желая причинить боль Стиву, а тот кипит от злости. Широко раскрытые глаза кажутся слегка безумными, щеки пылают, а кулаки летают везде, куда Стиву удается дотянуться.

— Извинись! — кричит он.

— Ни за что! — Баки перехватывает руки Стива, но тот, как всегда, дерется не по правилам, поэтому Баки вскрикивает от укуса в плечо.

— Я сказал, извинись!

— И не собираюсь!

Они перекатываются по полу, причем больше натыкаются на мебель, чем машут кулаками. Драка выходит ненастоящей. Баки достаточно часто бывал в переделках, чтобы почувствовать разницу. Но Стив до сих пор в ярости, да и Баки не выпустил пар, хотя ему немного стыдно, что он злится без веских причин. Поэтому они царапаются, кусаются и таскают друг друга за волосы, как маленькие дети.

Баки наконец прижимает Стива к полу и старается перехватить запястья, но не успевает: прямо по зубам приходится меткий удар локтем, и из разбитой губы на Стива капает кровь.

— Черт! — Стив внезапно теряет весь запал, высвобождает руки и прикасается к ранке.

— Ой, — отзывается Баки, и Стив отдергивает руку, словно ее обожгло.

— Прости. Я сейчас льда принесу, — Стив пытается встать, но Баки толкает его обратно и откатывается в сторону. Он старался добиться реакции, ему это удалось, и теперь он не позволит Стиву нянчиться с ним.

— Да оставь, ничего страшного.

— Как скажешь.

Они долго так и лежат на полу, раскинув руки и ноги, тяжело дыша. Они вспотели после потасовки, ведь погода совсем не подходит для драк, но у Баки уже легче на душе, словно все становится на свои места. Кровь больше не идет, но губа кажется распухшей и болит, когда он проводит по ней языком.

— Прости за рисунок.

— Ладно.

— Знаешь, он был очень ничего.

— Не-а, один глаз получился больше второго, — отвечает Стив, и Баки прыскает со смеху. Стив подхватывает, и они хохочут чуть ли не до слез.

Постепенно они успокаиваются, а потом ненадолго замолкают, лежа на спине на полу крошечной кухни, наполовину расположившись под шатким столом. Впервые за несколько дней Баки ни о чем не думает и не беспокоится.

— Как это, по-твоему — целоваться? — ни с того ни с сего спрашивает Стив, глядя в потолок. «Снова Рози», — думает Баки. Он просто не понимает, что в ней особенного.

— Не знаю. Наверное, мокро? Может, не так слюняво, как кажется, но выглядит правда слюняво, так что… — он корчит гримасу, но в животе все сжимается от того же предвкушения, которое охватывает его перед прыжком с дерева. Касания губ, голая кожа, выступающий пот — все совершенно незнакомо, и мальчишки в школе только об этом и говорят.

— Может, мокро, но приятно?

— Ну, если бы было неприятно, люди бы не стали целоваться, правда? А мы все на прошлой неделе видели, как Фрэнка Флетчера и Долли Пирсон вытащили за уши из-за сарая, так?

— Наверное.

Краем глаза Баки замечает, как Стив хмурится, что всегда не к добру. Это выражение лица Баки прекрасно знакомо.

Так что все начинает Стив. Ну конечно.

— Хочешь попробовать? — говорит он, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Баки в упор.

— Что попробовать?

— Повышивать! Поцеловаться, идиот. Что же еще.

У Баки сердце уходит в пятки, а потом падает еще ниже, как раз на первый этаж к миссис Григорьевой. Его бросает в холодный пот.

— Я… серьезно?

— Что, струсил?

А это уже знакомо. Баки фыркает, надув щеки, и хмурится.

— Ничего я не струсил, Роджерс.

— Тогда ладно. Только попробовать, как оно, да? Разве тебе неинтересно?

— Ну интересно.

— Тогда давай.

— Давай.

Наверное, у Баки встревоженный вид, потому что Стив едва заметно меняется в лице:

— Ладно, забудь, ты же знаешь, я чудик.

Он отворачивается и снова смотрит в потолок, но теперь щеки заливает румянец не только из-за возни на полу.  
Баки протягивает руку и обхватывает тонкое запястье, до того как толком понимает, что делает.

— Ты сам знаешь, что мелешь чепуху. Ничего ты не чудик.

Стив на самом деле немножко со странностями, но как раз настолько, что с ним интересно, поэтому Баки едва замечает его чудачества. Он поворачивается на бок и придвигается ближе. Теперь ему кажется, что спасовать никак нельзя.

— Давай, ты мне обещал, что мы потренируемся целоваться.

Стив нервно облизывает губы, и Баки следит глазами за движением. В голове крутится только: «Какого хрена я делаю, блядь-блядь-блядь». Сара Роджерс вымыла бы ему рот с мылом, если бы услышала. Но это ей вряд ли удастся, учитывая, что Баки наедине с ее единственным сыном, которого собирается поцеловать. Теперь он дышит чаще, но и Стив рядом — тоже, поэтому Баки чувствует себя увереннее.

Одним плавным движением, большей частью чтобы не отступить, Баки склоняется над Стивом, прижимается к его губам, и получается… получается нормально. Губы у Стива теплые, а еще от него знакомо пахнет — мылом и потом. Неплохо, но ничего особенного. Баки слегка отстраняется, и они смотрят друг на друга, прищурившись.

— Ну-у… — начинает Баки через минуту.

— Ага. Может, тебе нужно стараться получше?

— Хочешь сказать, я плохо целуюсь?

— Как есть, так и говорю.

— Пошел ты, Роджерс, сейчас ты у меня увидишь! — заявляет Баки, зажмуривается и снова целует Стива, в этот раз крепче. Тот придвигается ближе, Баки наклоняет голову, приоткрывает рот, и, ох, теперь все иначе. Их дыхание смешивается, а губы у Стива становятся влажными, поэтому скользить по ним своими оказывается проще. Баки втягивает его нижнюю губу в рот, копируя то, что доводилось видеть, и Стив ахает, словно не в силах сдержаться. От шока, вызванного тихим удивленным возгласом, по телу Баки пробегает дрожь. Стив почти робко касается его языка своим, хотя он никогда не робеет; и это тоже настолько хорошо, что губы начинает слегка покалывать.

То, как Баки склоняется над Стивом и слышит влажные звуки поцелуев, громко раздающиеся в пустой квартире, ошеломляет. Кожу стягивает, словно он может в любой момент из нее выпрыгнуть, и становится только хуже, когда Стив притягивает его за плечо и кладет ладонь на затылок, приподнимаясь с пола, чтобы оказаться ближе. Движение так неожиданно, что они ударяются зубами, и из разбитой губы снова идет кровь, оставляя резкий привкус меди во рту. Стив еще раз проводит по ранке губами, извиняясь, но для мальчишек, которые строят из себя взрослых, разлегшись на кухонном полу, получается слишком нежно, и они потрясенно отодвигаются друг от друга.

— У тебя кровь идет, — через минуту говорит Стив тихим, дрожащим голосом. Рука соскальзывает с затылка Баки и безвольно падает на пол.

— А, пустяки, — они смотрят друг на друга, удивленно моргая. Щеки у обоих раскраснелись, а губы влажно блестят. — Ну как?

— Что как?

— Все еще думаешь, что я плохо целуюсь?

— Не знаю. Наверное, сойдет, — говорит Стив, но он ухмыляется, поэтому Баки отвешивает ему лишь легкий подзатыльник и откатывается в сторону. В кухне до сих пор нечем дышать, но теперь, когда под ним нет Стива, ему становится почти холодно. Он сглатывает и усилием воли заставляет кровь прилить к голове.

— Значит, так люди и целуются, — подает голос Стив.

— Ага, — отвечает Баки с показной беззаботностью.

— А ничего.

— Ага, — повторяет Баки, но голова у него идет кругом, а мир словно рушится в одночасье, потому что это невероятно, как все американские горки, на которых он был, и все солнечные дни на пляже, и каждая секунда лукавого смеха, слетавшего с губ, когда им со Стивом удавалось выйти сухими из воды. Ему хочется подмять Стива под себя, целовать снова и снова, пока у него не перестанет плыть перед глазами, если такое вообще возможно.

***  
Через три дня, когда Баки перестает глупо краснеть и решает, что наконец может посмотреть Стиву в глаза, ему открывает дверь торопящаяся Сара Роджерс. Она только и успевает, что взъерошить ему волосы, перед тем как поспешить на дежурство. Стив сидит на краю потертого дивана, грызет кончик карандаша и глядит в блокнот, наморщив нос.

Баки падает на привычное место, и Стив тут же машинально закидывает ноги ему на колени. В животе начинает разливаться тепло, поэтому Баки, решив проявить благоразумие, отодвигается и разваливаясь на другом конце дивана. Перед тем как усесться, он успевает заглянуть в блокнот: снова Рози. Она даже не особо милая. Однажды она не отдала карандаш, который Стив ей одолжил. В следующем месяце Баки купил ему несколько новых на свои карманные деньги, а потом промолчал, когда Стив спросил, почему у его сестер были новые комиксы, а у Баки — нет.

— Занят, Роджерс? Я думал, мы сходим посмотреть на фейерверки, которыми хвастался Минотти.

— Угу, — Стив даже не поднимает глаз. — Может, чуть позже?

Баки хочется, чтобы Стив на него посмотрел. Он не совсем понимает причину, ему просто хочется. Он вытягивает ногу и тычет Стива носком в бедро.

— Не будь таким занудой. Мне скучно. Давай чем-нибудь займемся.

— Я не виноват, что ты не можешь найти себе интересное дело, Бак.

И тут Баки осеняет.

— Слушай. Нарисуй меня. На меня-то приятнее смотреть, чем на Рози Дугалл.

Стив наконец поднимает глаза. Баки садится ровно и сверкает улыбкой, но она тут же угасает, когда разбитая губа напоминает о себе. Он дотрагивается до ранки языком и вспоминает, как к ней прикасались губы Стива. Баки чувствует, как по лицу разливается краска, но упрямо продолжает смотреть ему в глаза.

Стив прищуривается:

— Ты на месте усидеть не можешь.

— А вот и могу! Видишь, сижу.

И если Баки внезапно хочется пошевелить ногой — справедливости ради надо отметить, что он на ней сидит, — то он не подает виду. Раз ему выпадает возможность сделать так, что Стив будет смотреть на него, а не думать о своей Рози Дугалл, которая еще и карандаши ворует... Баки куда лучше относится к Стиву, чем она: в конце концов, он даже собирался показать ему несанкционированный фейерверк.

Стив смотрит с сомнением, но и впрямь переворачивает страницу и прищуривается, разглядывая Баки, прежде чем начать рисовать. Баки немножко приводит себя в порядок, наклоняет голову набок с лихим видом, меняет несколько поз, прежде чем принять ту, которую считает наиболее выигрышной. Он не отрывает глаз от покрасневшей и припухшей губы Стива, которую тот искусал. Баки касался ее своими губами. Он сам не знает, почему никак не выбросит это из головы.

Рисунок остается неоконченным, потому что на улице переворачивается грузовик молочника, и половина соседских детей, включая Стива с Баки, выбегает посмотреть на увлекательное зрелище. Но Баки становится любимой моделью Стива на следующие десять лет, что его нескончаемо, пусть и эгоистично радует.

***  
Баки четырнадцать, и он просыпается в липких трусах, задыхаясь, а с губ слетает имя Стива. Он начинает понимать, почему ему так чертовски нравится быть в центре внимания лучшего друга.

***  
Время идет своим чередом. В пятнадцать он впервые запускает руку девчонке под юбку. Это возбуждает, но не больше, чем вид взмокшего Стива без рубашки, который лениво обмахивается забракованным эскизом.

Четыре раза Стив едва не умирает. Баки каждый раз сгрызает ногти до мяса, но когда Стив идет на поправку, улыбается ему и принимается рассказывать пошляцкие истории. Баки прибавляет в росте, а Стив — нет, Баки занимается сексом с девушкой и рассказывает Стиву, а тот тоже расстается с девственностью, но предпочитает промолчать; Баки узнает только потому, что застает эту парочку за нежничаньем в нише зала для танцев. Они лакомятся горячими хот-догами на Кони-Айленд, ближе к Рождеству позволяют себе роскошь в виде абонемента на бейсбол, стригут друг друга и каждый раз ноют по этому поводу. Мама Стива умирает, и он засыпает на диване рядом со смущенным Баки, который обнимает его, пока Стив не выплачется.

Они делят крышу над головой, голодают, мерзнут, страдают от усталости, смеются, вместе учатся танцевать, и все старушки по соседству знают, что они — не разлей вода, Барнс и Роджерс, чего хорошего от них ждать, а через год после того, как они начинают жить вдвоем, Баки стоит у магазина подержанных товаров, рассматривая кровать. У него хватает денег, чтобы ее купить. Закусив губу, он вспоминает, как Стив сворачивается клубком у него под боком на крошечной постели, как его волосы щекочут нос, когда Баки просыпается и неизменно обнаруживает, что Стив прижимает его к себе. Думает, что первым делом по утрам он видит, слышит, чувствует Стива. Теперь они взрослые, и он не может больше изображать невинность, которой и не пахнет.

Все эти мысли вертятся в голове, пока Баки стоит у витрины, а потом он тратит деньги на угольные карандаши и пастель для Стива. За свои старания он получает лишь выволочку, но Стив улыбается, когда думает, что Баки не видит. Баки сохраняет воспоминания об этой улыбке и прокручивает их в голове снова и снова, когда годы спустя лежит на железном столе где-то в Италии.

***  
Грязь в Италии оказывается точно такого же цвета, как во Франции, в Англии, в чертовом Проспект-парке после проливного дождя. Теперь Баки может книги писать о грязи, о холоде, от которого болят пальцы ног, о постоянном голоде и уловках, помогающих скрыть ссадины и рваные раны от лучшего друга-идиота, только что десантировавшегося с самолета за линию фронта, чтобы спасти его жалкую задницу.

Баки продолжает идти, и с каждым шагом, отдаляющим от лаборатории Золы, дышать становится чуть легче. Движения становятся машинальными: шагнуть правой, шагнуть левой, покоситься на Стива и убедиться — тот ему не мерещится, удивиться, что тупоголовый, вечно больной друг превратился в здоровяка со щитом, снова уставиться в грязь. Повторить сначала. Да, прогулка выдается еще та.

Они уже двое суток идут к лагерю союзников, и все покрыты грязью с головы до ног и вымотаны, вдобавок еще не оправились после недель кошмарного плена. Кажется невероятным, что Земля продолжала вращаться вокруг Солнца, а дождь — падать с неба, пока они торчали в этом аду. Теперь же они чудом снова на свободе, пусть их и возглавляет парень, словно надевший на себя американский флаг, но за показным весельем и поздравлениями скрывается ожидание новой беды.

Стив постоянно хлопочет вокруг еще с тех пор, как они выбрались из охваченной огнем базы, посмотрели друг на друга, оценивая положение дел, а потом вцепились друг в друга и обнялись крепче, чем в последний вечер в Нью-Йорке.

 

— Господи, Бак, — сказал Стив, уткнувшись в его волосы. — Я знал, что ты наделаешь глупостей, но ты превзошел самого себя.

Баки немного истерично рассмеялся и только прижался сильнее. А теперь тот каждые несколько минут интересуется самочувствием Баки и держится так близко, что руки соприкасаются при ходьбе. Это сводит с ума, как и встревоженные взгляды, которые Стив постоянно бросает в его сторону, словно знает: все намного хуже, чем Баки хочет показать. Пусть это и лицемерно, но Баки, которого распирают гнев и горечь, не может вынести столько доброты.

 

Стив внезапно стал таким высоким, сильным и ловким, каким всегда хотел быть, и люди слушаются его, словно это само собой разумеется, словно он — прирожденный лидер. Всю жизнь Баки заботился о Стиве. И вот он, кажется, остается не у дел, какой от него прок, если Стив в состоянии справиться сам, а Баки совершенно сбит с толку и слишком несчастен, чтобы ему пригодиться.

Двадцать лет он изо всех сил старался защищать Стива, и стоило отлучиться на пять чертовых минут, как мелкий идиот умудрился записаться на опасные опыты и ввязаться в войну. Баки даже не знает, почему удивляется.

Ему хочется схватить Стива за плечи и хорошенько потрясти, а потом притянуть ближе, уткнуться в шею и так и оставаться, может, даже вечно. Ему хочется обратно в жалкую бруклинскую квартирку, где стоял странный запах, зато не приходилось терять друзей и шагать с камешками в сапогах. Но жизнь идет, не учитывая желаний Баки Барнса, и вряд ли мироздание начнет делать на них поправки. 

Наконец Стив объявляет привал, и Баки машинально доходит до дальнего края колонны, чтобы передать его слова.

— Вы слышали капитана, парни! Четыре часа на отдых, смены по полчаса, если есть фляжки, передайте их в разведчикам в авангард, все как обычно.

Когда он возвращается, Стив оказывается в разношерстной компании бывших сокамерников Баки. Он хмурится, увидев, что Баки до побелевших пальцев стискивает винтовку, взятую у мертвого немца. Он с ней не расстается даже во время короткого сна. Стив снова смотрит Баки в глаза и кивком, знакомым до боли, указывает в сторону дальних деревьев. Он идет в ту сторону, не оглядываясь, чтобы посмотреть, следует ли за ним Баки. Ему и не нужно.

Они добираются до маленькой, темной и мшистой полянки, заросшей травой, насколько видно глазу.

— Я думаю, ты можешь опустить оружие, Бак, — предлагает Стив, глядя на винтовку.

— Что ты за командир такой, если хочешь, чтобы подчиненные расхаживали без оружия? — отзывается Баки, но после мучительных колебаний выпускает из рук винтовку и прислоняет к дереву.

— Командир, который за тебя волнуется.

Стив смотрит так серьезно. За последние месяцы Баки часто представлял именно этот взгляд, покусывая губу, пока читал письма Стива, которые в ретроспективе, оказывается, были полны ужасно общих фраз, сбивающих с толку.

Баки прислоняется к дереву, тяжело дыша, но стараясь не показывать этого. Его бьет дрожь, но он не понимает, вызвана ли она голодом, шоком или приливом чистого адреналина. Он готов поклясться, что еще недавно у него на пояснице красовался большой порез, сделанный с хирургической точностью, но боль больше не чувствуется. Может, рана ему померещилась, как тысячи раз мерещился Стив до того, как на самом деле поднял его со стола.

— Ладно. Так, какого ты оказался в армии?

— Сначала моя очередь. Ты как?

— Нет уж! Какого хрена, Стив, когда я тебя видел последний раз, ты был на фут ниже!

Стив не должен был попасть на войну. Он должен был оставаться в Бруклине, злиться и волноваться, но избежать угрозы. Эта мысль помогала продержаться на учениях, потом во время распределения, а позже и в той лаборатории.

— Я должен был внести свою лепту!

— И поэтому сдался на опыты? — Баки сам слышит слишком высокие, исступленные нотки в голосе.

— Мне пришлось! Ты не понимаешь, я должен был поступить правильно. И получил возможность сделать свой вклад.

Стив говорит ровно, но сжимает кулаки и отводит глаза в сторону, а на скулах играют желваки. Кажется, что он выучил речь наизусть, продумав ее бесчисленное количество раз.

— Ничего ты не был должен, идиот, тут тебе не соревнования, кто быстрее и героичнее погибнет.

— Неважно, ведь я подоспел как раз вовремя, правда? — Стив подходит ближе. У него смущенный вид, потому что он опускает голову вместо того, чтобы кричать Баки в лицо. — И я бы опять сделал то же самое, лишь бы не пришлось читать повестку с твоим именем.

Они еще долго стоят и разглядывают друг друга, стараясь оценить положение дел. 

Стив кажется почти незнакомцем. Он большой и внушительный, а манера держаться в духе «пленных не берем, которую мелкий, сердитый засранец, вечно ввязывающийся в неприятности, принял вынужденно, теперь устрашает. Когда-то Баки мог улечься на Стива сверху, пошутить, что нужен тому только вместо одеяла, и полностью закрыть собой. А теперь Баки перепачкан кровью и грязью, перед ним стоит Капитан Америка, идиотский пропагандистский персонаж, над которым потешался весь отряд, и мирная пора кажется такой далекой.

Но несмотря на все перемены, остаются и черты, несомненно принадлежавшие его Стиву, каким бы ни стало новое тело. Кисти рук, всегда слишком большие по сравнению с остальным. Глаза все такие же синие, полные тревоги, а ресницы не настолько впечатляют, как во времена, когда глазищи занимали пол-лица, но остаются прежними, ладно. Упрямый подбородок будто говорит, что Стив не отступит, даже если ему подобьют глаз и наставят синяков на ребра, а Баки потом придется его лечить. Стив как он есть.

Стив покрыт слоем сажи, а дурацкая рубашка со звездой, виднеющаяся из-под куртки, испачкана в копоти, не говоря уже о руках. Зрелище, знакомое почти до боли, напоминает о пятнах угля, покрывавших пальцы, пока Стив рисовал, сидя в их нищенской квартирке. Знакома и складочка между бровей, появляющаяся, когда Стив тихо повторяет:

— Я думал, тебя убили.

И это просто… просто чересчур. Недели, полные боли; месяцы тоски по Стиву, его губам и слетавшей с них чуши; годы, в течение которых Баки прижимался к его спине и пытался убедить себя, что только хотел поделиться теплом; десятилетие, когда внутри все сжималось от дурацкого желания вызвать у Стива улыбку.

Баки обхватывает его рукой за талию и грубо притягивает — это удается лишь потому, что он застает Стива врасплох. Тот успевает тихонько охнуть от удивления, но Баки прижимается к его губам своими, безыскусно и жадно, с отчаянием, которое не в состоянии скрыть. Не теперь, когда Стив спустя столько времени оказывается в его объятиях, живой и в безопасности.

Но Баки целует горячие мягкие губы только секунду, потому что Стив подается назад и с сомнением спрашивает, широко раскрыв глаза:

— Бак?..

— Заткнись, — стонет Баки, притягивает его обратно и снова целует, пока Стив не успел сказать что-нибудь еще. Ведь это может быть единственной возможностью, единственным поцелуем, который удастся сорвать до того, как Стив отпрянет, покраснеет и вежливо даст понять, что ничего не выйдет. Бога ради, конечно, Баки собирается выжать максимум.

Причин сдержаться не сосчитать, но Баки так истерзан, испуган и ужасно, ужасно рад видеть Стива, что выбрасывает из головы все до одной. Особенно потому, что Стив тихонько ахает, словно земля ушла из-под ног, и не отодвигается, а подается вперед. Баки чуть не плачет от облегчения, когда Стив приоткрывает рот, обхватывает лицо Баки грязными ладонями и отвечает на поцелуй.

Он крепко сжимает его лицо и придвигается ближе, прижимает Баки к дереву, и тот чувствует, как Стив льнет сильным, горячим телом, а покрытую ссадинами спину царапает кора. Баки все равно пытается притянуть его к себе дрожащими руками, и едва они сплетаются ногами, последнее разделявшее их расстояние исчезает. Стив целуется решительно и сосредоточенно, словно хочет что-то доказать, и совсем не сдерживается, когда прикусывает Баки губу и прижимает большой палец к уголку рта, чтобы легче приоткрыть его языком. Не то чтобы Баки ждет нежности, не от Стива, но происходящее все равно становится пьянящим шоком.

Стив отрывается от него и делает глубокий вдох, а Баки пользуется случаем слегка укусить его подбородок, проводя дорожку из поцелуев до уха.  
— Я думал, ты не… ты же никогда… о боже, Баки, — и Баки не доводилось слышать ничего лучше — Стив произносит его имя, словно человек, потрясенный до глубины души, словно это слово вырвали силой.

— Давай-давай, польсти мне, — тихо говорит он.

Стив удивленно смеется, а Баки расплывается в улыбке, стараясь совладать с головокружением. Все беспокойство, терзавшее в те немногочисленные разы, когда он позволял себе представить «а вдруг», исчезает. Это они со Стивом, и поступают так, как всегда — вместе бросаются вперед очертя голову.

Стив осторожно притягивает его за затылок и прижимается носом к виску. Ощущение знакомо и совершенно ново.

— Ты такой засранец, почему я вообще с тобой связался?

— И так привязался, что побежал за мной на вражескую сторону фронта, — говорит Баки, и это, наверное, слишком откровенно. Выражение лица Стива смягчается, и он легонько целует Баки в верхнюю губу.

— Да. Да, побежал, — Стив целует его снова, запускает руку в волосы, зарывается в них пальцами и наклоняет голову Баки поудобнее. Тот вздыхает, когда под новым углом ощущения, кажется, пробирают до кончиков ногтей.

— Господи, Стиви.

— Я по тебе скучал, придурок.

У обоих учащается дыхание, а Баки изо всех сил стискивает кожаную куртку Стива, положив руки ему на спину. Он хотел этого больше десяти лет, хотел Стива со всеми его улыбками и упрямством так долго, что происходящее кажется почти нереальным: стоя посреди леса, он обнимает Стива, чувствует только его знакомый запах. Ему будто снова тринадцать, когда собственная кожа становилась слишком тесной, а коленки подгибались, когда Стив касался языком его губ.

Бедро Стива сильнее вклинивается между ног, и Баки ахает, когда чувствует прикосновение к члену. Стив отодвигается лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть из-под отяжелевших век; вокруг расширившегося зрачка остается только тонкое кольцо синевы. Он снова шевелит ногой, уже нарочно, и Баки стонет, двигаясь, чтобы лучше соприкоснуться.

— О боже, — выдыхает Стив и закрывает глаза. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Баки и опускает руки ему на бедра, чтобы тот не останавливался.

— Ага, — шепчет Баки, у которого голова идет кругом, как у пьяного. В ушах оглушительно бьется пульс.

— Эй, Кэп, твое дежурство начинается! — голос Гэйба Джонса долетает из-за края поляны, и они отрываются друг от друга, глотая воздух, а сердца от неожиданности чуть не выпрыгивают из груди. Баки отворачивается от Стива и узкой тропинки, по которой они пришли, и проводит ладонью по лицу. Остальные слишком далеко, а деревья у края поляны растут слишком густо — Джонс ничего не увидел.

Стив громко сглатывает, прежде чем крикнуть в ответ:

— Уже иду!

По голосу слышно, что он потрясен не меньше, чем Баки.

— Бак, — зовет Стив, явно желая, чтобы тот обернулся. Баки поворачивается после того, как берет себя в руки, и натянуто улыбается.

— Неудачно время выбрали, да?

Стив смотрит затуманившимся взглядом, быстро моргая и ища что-то в лице Баки. Удается ли ему это найти, Баки не знает.

— Да. Я… Ну, насчет того, что было раньше.

Баки пытается пригладить волосы пятерней, хотя затея наверняка обречена на провал. Он не знает, дать ли Стиву возможность выкрутиться, бросив небрежную реплику, перечеркивающую случившееся за последние минуты, и вести себя, будто ничего не случилось, или вцепиться в свой шанс намертво и ни за что не отступать. Он облизывает губы, внезапно занервничав, и когда Стив опускает взгляд и повторяет движение, то понимает с внезапно нахлынувшей радостью, что будет дальше. Без вопросов. Без возврата.

На лице у Стива отражается это же осознание. Он выпрямляется, расправляет плечи и серьезно кивает.

— Продолжим с того, на чем остановились, — говорит он так серьезно, что Баки чувствует, как губы расплываются в улыбке, а потом с них слетает смешок. Стив улыбается в ответ, беспечно и мечтательно.

— Ага. Ага, ладно, давай, — успевает сказать Баки до того, как Стив подходит, обхватывает его за талию, притягивает в быстрый, крепкий поцелуй, а потом уходит прочь.

— Ловлю на слове, Барнс! — кричит он на ходу, и Баки остается стоять на поляне с винтовкой, чувствуя на губах вкус Стива.

***  
Остаток дороги в лагерь они проделывают за день, а еще два занимают доклады, проверки и настороженные взгляды, о которых Баки с удовольствием бы забыл. Стив, вопреки своим ожиданиям, не отправляется под трибунал и не получает нагоняй, но это никого не удивляет. Баки оказывается на допросе, которого со страхом ждал не один день. Дело заканчивается тем, что Стив нарушает все правила, плюет на субординацию и вытаскивает его, сославшись на необходимость провести новое медицинское обследование, придуманное им самим.

Потом на горизонте появляется Пегги Картер, настолько чертовски умная и проницательная, что Баки кажется, будто она видит его насквозь. Она сразу понимает, с кем имеет дело, это надо признать. Как бы он ее ни уважал, но при одном взгляде на Пегги у Стива на лице появляется нежность, поэтому Баки глупеет от ревности и придумывает предлоги присоединиться, стоит им хоть на минуту остаться вдвоем. Это отвратительно и мелочно, и Баки отнюдь не гордится собой, но после пережитого он придает куда меньше значения социальным условностям.

То, что несколько дней им не удается ни секунды побыть наедине, превращается в настоящую пытку. Баки лишь смотрит, как Стив отправляется на очередное совещание, надев зеленую форму, добытую из местных запасов, или как его постоянно поддразнивает стайка девушек, словно принимающих Стива за потерянного в детстве младшего брата. Те ждут в лагере пропавшую звезду своего шоу, но в конце концов узнают со смесью гордости и огорчения, что Стив собирается уйти со сцены.

Надо признать, он хорош собой. Приступы астмы в прошлом, и он постоянно улыбается, довольный, что приносит пользу, а к его мнению прислушиваются. Лучше и одновременно хуже всего то, что Стив не сводит с Баки потемневших глаз, глядя через весь лагерь, постоянно кусает губы и засовывает руки в карманы, словно не удержит при себе, стоит их лишь вынуть. После долгого ожидания это опьяняет: Стив нарочно соприкасается пальцами, передавая чашки со слабым кофе из цикория, находит случаи задеть плечом, и Баки твердо знает, что его желание взаимно.

Когда со случая на поляне проходит четыре дня, Баки кажется, что он умрет от нетерпения. Стиву, наверное, тоже, потому что стоит Фэлсворту и двоим другим парням из 107-го отложить игру в покер и пойти отлить, как он тащит Баки в свою шикарную офицерскую палатку.

Они начинают целоваться, не успев оказаться внутри, что так глупо и так, так хорошо, ведь большая рука Стива собственнически ложится Баки на затылок, а второй он помогает вытащить рубашку из брюк.

— Блядь, Стив, — говорит Баки, когда тот кусает его за шею. Укус несильный, ведь даже сейчас они сохраняют толику здравого смысла, пусть ее и недостаточно, чтобы оторваться друг от друга, хотя от трибунала отделяет только тонкая ткань.

— Ты на вкус такой же. Я всегда гадал, — мечтательно говорит Стив, расстегивая ему бушлат. В палатке холодно, поэтому соски затвердевают, стоит Стиву стащить с Баки сразу и бушлат, и рубашку. Потом он проводит ладонями по груди и хмурится, впервые разглядев синяки. Стив уже видел эти ссадины и рваные раны на спине и руках, но не так близко. Баки хочется прикрыться и сбежать, что наверняка заметно, ведь Стив наконец снова кладет руки ему на шею и притягивает в поцелуй.

— Давно? — шепчет Стив, не отрываясь от губ, и за тепло выдохнутым «о» следует новый поцелуй. Баки даже не притворяется, будто не понял вопроса.

— Очень давно. Годами, — отвечает Баки, потому что «всегда» кажется слишком слащавым даже в мыслях. Стив стонет и притягивает его поближе.

Баки начинает подталкивать его к узкой койке, а потом резко опрокидывает. Старые пружины скрипят под тяжестью, и оба замирают: Баки опирается о край коленом, наклонившись над Стивом и стоя одной ногой на полу. Они выжидают в настороженной тишине, и когда ничего не происходит, Баки забирается на Стива, поставив колени по сторонам его ног. Так он снова оказывается выше и смотрит с привычного угла, пусть остальное и непривычно. Баки тихонько мурлычет, проводит губами по губам Стива и раздвигает их языком.

Он тянет его рубашку вверх, не торопясь, а когда наконец cнимает, то оглаживает ладонями плечи и руки, потом так сильно толкает его обратно на кровать, что у Стива темнеют глаза от возбуждения.

Баки кладет руки ему на грудь… и замирает, коснувшись литых мышц там, где ожидает почувствовать тонкую кожу, сухожилия и давно любимые выступающие косточки, которые запомнил за долгие годы.

Стив закусывает губу.

— Слишком… слишком непривычно?

Все вправду непривычно, но и знакомо одновременно.

— Это все равно ты, Стиви, — заверяет Баки и подкрепляет слова поцелуем. — Не знаю другого дурака, который отправился бы штурмовать вражескую базу в одиночку.

— Идиот, себя-то ты знаешь, — еле переводя дыхание, говорит Стив, но наконец снова улыбается. Это та же улыбка, толкавшая Баки на безрассудства и глупости; тот же нос с горбинкой, большие уши и волосы, постоянно падающие на глаза. Те же длинные темные ресницы, из-за которых Баки иногда жалеет, что не умеет рисовать. Какая разница, что Стив теперь похож на одну из скульптур, которые вечно срисовывал из библиотечных книг, раз он произносит имя Баки совсем как раньше.

Когда они снова целуются, Стив сильно прикусывает ему нижнюю губу, а потом унимает боль, проведя языком. Баки стонет, а Стив откидывает голову обратно на койку и пристально смотрит.

— В прошлый раз у тебя была ранка, вот тут, — он касается только что укушенного места, потом чуть проводит пальцем так, что Баки не выдерживает и немного прихватывает его зубами. Все просто идеально. — Из нее пошла кровь, когда я дотронулся языком.

— Ты запомнил? — спрашивает Баки, опьяненный происходящим, а потом целует кончик пальца.

— Конечно. Я часто вспоминал, — запросто отвечает Стив и хмурится, словно сказал больше, чем собирался. И, ох, как от этого идет кругом голова.

— Боже, ты… иди сюда.

Все происходит быстро и нетерпеливо. Они слишком возбуждены, чтобы думать об утонченных ласках, поэтому Стив притягивает бедра Баки и начинает двигаться. Оба ахают, когда члены соприкасаются сквозь брюки и нижнее белье. Стив твердый и горячий, словно воплощение всех подростковых фантазий, поэтому Баки зажмуривается и трется сильнее. Он комкает старую простыню, положив ладони с обеих сторон головы Стива, опирается на локти и опускает голову. Их дыхание смешивается, потому что они больше не могут целоваться, ведь обоим не хватает воздуха.

— Господи. Стив, о боже, ты чертов засранец, ты от меня все скрывал, — говорит Баки, ловя ртом воздух, и Стив ухмыляется и переворачивает его на спину, не соблюдая правил в постели, как и в своих бесчисленных драках. Он тяжелый, горячий, со скользкой от пота кожей, и, к удивлению Баки, ему нравится, что Стив может полностью накрыть его собой, прижать к постели так сильно.

Стив снова его целует, страстно и мокро, принимается расстегивать на Баки штаны, а потом заглушает губами стон, когда пальцы касаются члена.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Баки и впивается зубами в плечо Стива, чтобы не шуметь.

Он расстегивает ширинку и Стиву, хотя тот немного помогает, когда оказывается, что у Баки дрожат руки — хотя они не подводили в драках, умело ухаживали за больным и твердо нажимали на спуск снайперской винтовки. Просто ощущения от того, что он держит в руке влажный член Стива, оказываются слишком сильными, потрясающими. Баки задевает руку, которая двигается по его собственному члену, прижимается губами к шее Стива, пока тот повторяет его имя снова и снова.

— Я по тебе скучал. Господи, Баки, я так по тебе скучал, я все время думал, что надо было поцеловать тебя той ночью, когда ты уезжал, потому что вдруг… и я даже на этой базе все время думал, что так и не сказал…

Баки едва удается тихо сказать: «Ох, мать твою», сжать Стива крепче и задвигать рукой быстрее, в неистовом ритме, а тот напрягается всем телом, приоткрывает рот в беззвучном крике и кончает, забрызгав кулак. Раскрасневшись, он выглядит великолепно, Баки в жизни не видел никого красивее.

Стив немного сбивается с ритма и принимается лениво водить носом по скуле Баки, но тот не в силах больше ждать, поэтому накрывает липкими пальцами руку Стива и двигает ей снова. У него даже пальцы на ногах поджимаются от того, насколько это потрясающе: семя Стива облегчает ход, вес Стива вжимает в матрас, голос Стива звучит в ушах, когда тот подталкивает к краю, говоря, какой Баки сейчас красивый, как долго он ждал, когда увидит его таким. Когда Баки наконец кончает, Стив крепко прижимается к его рту губами, чтобы заглушить крик.

Они долго лежат молча, грязные и потные, совершенно разбитые, и гладят друг друга по спинам.

— Не знаю, что бы я сделал, если бы не нашел тебя, — наконец тихо признается Стив. Баки делает гримасу и старается улечься так, чтобы лучше поместиться на крошечной койке. Однажды парни спросили его, по чему он больше всего скучал, причем его очередь отвечать пришла после долгих рассказов о возлюбленных и маминой готовке. Баки едва успел спохватиться, прежде чем сказал «хочу снова спать вместе», думая о Стиве. Вместо этого он ответил: «По “Доджерсам”, конечно».

— Постарался бы не помереть, идиот, — отвечает он и обнимает Стива, хотя теперь, когда тот настолько крупнее самого Баки, так лежать неудобно. — Что же еще.

Он засыпает, прижимаясь носом к затылку Стива, как делал почти каждую ночь за последние шести лет, кроме месяцев, проведенных порознь. В первый раз за долгое время ему спится так сладко.

На следующее утро Баки по чистой случайности просыпается ни свет ни заря. Скоро надо уходить, но ночью Стив повернулся на другой бок и уткнулся ему в шею, поэтому Баки отвлекается: перед глазами у него красные распухшие губы, а к бедру прижимается мягкий член. Ему хочется так просыпаться каждый день. Чтобы сонный и теплый Стив лежал в их общей постели, неосознанно прижимаясь ближе, и его можно было бы разбудить и заняться сексом до завтрака, а потом поцеловать на прощанье у двери. Баки больше ничего не нужно, если уж быть до конца честным с собой.

Но рассвет близится, и лагерь вскоре должен проснуться. Баки осторожно высвобождается и одевается, а потом берет руку Стива и кусает, лишь чуть-чуть сдержавшись, чтобы не сделать слишком больно.

— Ах ты! Какого?.. — Стив всегда просыпается постепенно: сначала рот начинает молоть чушь, и только потом приходит в себя все остальное, поэтому он теперь не открывает глаз и сильнее зарывается лицом в тонкую, пахнувшую плесенью подушку. Та похожа на трофей еще с прошлой войны.

— Вставай, Стиви, пора снова стать Капитаном Америкой.

Стив глубоко вздыхает, и Баки быстро прижимается губами к руке, которую до сих пор держит, встает, осматривается и выходит из палатки. Он не оглядывается, потому что тогда точно не захочет уходить.

 

***  
— Ты полный идиот! — не выдерживает Баки, прежде чем надорвать зубами край старой занавески и пустить ее на перевязку — на рану Стива уже успели израсходовать все бинты.

— Ты это уже говорил, Бак, — отвечает тот, покрывшись потом от усилия. Его заметно лихорадит, и он кашляет кровью, хотя для человека, только что получившего пулю, у него на удивление бодрый вид. Но кровотечение все еще не останавливается, и цветочная обивка старого дивана, на котором он лежит, темнеет с каждой минутой. Баки не раз видел Стива на краю смерти, и сейчас не тот случай. Не тот. Он твердит это в уме, словно молитву, но Баки никогда не верил в молитвы.

— Не устаю повторять это с тех пор, как мы познакомились, — безропотно соглашается Баки, подняв брови, и принимается обматывать ткань с фруктовым узором, поднимаясь от пояса Стива. — А теперь лежи спокойно и дай тебя перевязать.

Дело происходит в заброшенном доме во Франции, где все вокруг покрывает многомесячный слой пыли, а в окна в кои-то веки льется солнечный свет. По десятилетней привычке Баки каждые несколько минут начинает волноваться, что у Стива разыграется астма, а потом вспоминает, что все хорошо, и болезни остались позади. Больше не надо переживать из-за астмы, проблем с сердцем, постоянных пневмоний — теперь настает очередь огнестрельных ранений.

— Я нашел скатерть! — сообщает Морита, который обыскал дом в надежде найти материал для перевязки. Фэлсворт стоит на часах снаружи, а Гейб и Дум-Дум проверяют соседние дома, чтобы отыскать еще припасов или отчаявшихся солдат, прятавшихся за дверьми, как тот, на чьем счету случившееся.

Баки жестом просит подать скатерть и принимается рвать ее на полосы.

— Займись раной на руке, еще не хватало, чтобы он умер от гангрены из-за блядской царапины, — говорит он Морите и сует ему антисептическую мазь, которая отыскалась на дне вещевого мешка Фэлсворта. Стив морщит нос, когда Морита начинает обрабатывать рану, хотя боль даже приблизительно не сравнится со сквозным ранением в корпус. Порез на руке он заработал из-за того, что после выстрела не успел прийти в себя, поэтому не справился с рукопашной. Второй пули не последовало, ведь Баки наконец удалось поймать врага в прицел.

Хуже всего, что тот был даже не из ГИДРЫ. Просто обычный нацистский ублюдок, который, как они надеются, действовал в одиночку и наверняка пытался удрать из Франции после освобождения Парижа.

— Облажался ты, Роджерс, вот что бывает с идиотами, которые корчат из себя героев.

— Отстань, Барнс, он собирался подстрелить Дум-Дума.

— А вместо этого подстрелил тебя — маленькая недоработка в твоем плане.

Стив пытается пожать плечами, но зажмуривается от боли и передумывает.

— Лучше меня, чем его.

В этом весь Стив, с его мировоззрением, от которого он не отступает всю жизнь, хотя раньше на него сыпались толчки, пинки, удары, оплеухи, раз поджидал укус, а теперь еще и летят пули. Баки приходится мириться с этим бредом, но именно поэтому он настолько без ума от Стива.

Когда Морита выходит, чтобы продолжить поиски, Баки дважды убеждается, что тот скрылся из виду, наклоняется и крепко целует Стива. Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Стив проводит по губам Баки пальцами, намного слабее, чем хотелось бы, и те оказываются перепачканы в его же крови. Будто круг замыкается после того, как они по очереди примешивают к поцелуям свою кровь, но Баки не собирается допустить, чтобы это стало концом.

— Давай, нытик, приподнимись, чтобы я мог получше забинтовать. 

Стив прижимается потным лбом к его плечу и тяжело дышит от усилия, пока Баки бинтует рану разорванной скатертью. Это не самое серьезное ранение, полученное с тех пор, как Стив отправился на войну в угнанном самолете, — худшим было огнестрельное в шею, когда руки Баки по локоть залило кровью, и он чуть с ума не сошел от ужаса, — и даже не худшее состояние, в котором Стиву приходилось бывать, ведь первое место занимает ревматическая горячка, перенесенная в семнадцать лет. Баки так и сообщает полушепотом, завязывая концы на импровизированной повязке.

— А мне еще говорили, что я не доживу до тридцати, — отзывается Стив со смешком.

— Тебе двадцать шесть, идиот, не искушай судьбу.

Вернувшийся Морита пристально смотрит на Баки, что наверняка означает — на губах осталась кровь, но тому все равно.

— Вам сильно повезло, что вы такой живучий, капитан, — говорит Морита, показывая находки. Ничего интересного, не считая самодельных пуль с нарезами. Баки обычно пользуется винтовками, но Дум-Дум предпочитает ружья, да и любые боеприпасы будут кстати.

— Ты же знаешь, я слишком упрямый, чтобы умереть, — хрипит Стив.

— Очень надеюсь, придурок, потому что умирать я тебе не разрешаю.

— Слышали Мамочку Барнса, Роджерс? Умирать нельзя.

Баки шутливо толкает Мориту в плечо, как делает каждый раз, когда кто-то из Коммандос называет его таким прозвищем.

— Ну, раз так.

— Подождите, капитан, я вам что-то покажу, приберег самое лучшее напоследок.

Размашистым жестом фокусника Морита извлекает из недр вещевого мешка банку с консервированными персиками, и Стив с Баки хором ахают.

— Ты спас день, — заявляет Баки, берет банку и пытается разобрать надписи. Они даже не на французском, и по многочисленным надстрочным знакам и перечеркнутым «l» Баки предполагает, что это польский. — Видишь, Стив, не говори, будто мы не носимся с твоей королевской задницей.

— Спасибо, Бак. Ты не представляешь, как я ценю старые ворованные персики и бинты в цветочках.

— И правильно делаешь, — ухмыляется Баки, щелкнув его по носу — он выбрал место, которое у Стива болело меньше всего.

Выдвигаться с раненым они не могут, и после того, как остальные возвращаются из разведки и докладывают, что в районе безопасно, все располагаются в маленькой гостиной. Они разводят огонь в старой дровяной печи, долго простаивавшей на кухне без дела, и в кои-то веки согреваются, а когда съедают свои пайки, то принимаются передавать по кругу банку с персиками. Если Баки и настаивает, чтобы Стиву досталось больше, чем остальным, никто ничего не говорит.

Среди ночи Баки встает, чтобы проверить рану. В свете свечи Стив выглядит больным и уставшим, а под глазами налились мешки.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше.

Баки не поверил бы ни единому слову, но даже он видит, что Стив с невероятной скоростью идет на поправку. Другой наверняка был бы уже мертв, но у Стива больше не идет кровь, а там, где несколько часов назад зияла рана, видна новая розовая плоть. Баки снова меняет бинты и прижимается лбом к бедру Стива.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь валять дурака, Стиви?

— Не знаю, я планирую хорошенько тебя повалять, — отвечает тот, и Баки от удивления разражается смехом, а потом зажимает рот ладонью и осматривается, чтобы убедиться, все ли спят.

— Никак не перестанешь умничать.

Стив принимается гладить Баки по волосам, чтобы успокоить их обоих.

— Эй, — заговаривает он чуть позже, так тихо, что Баки едва слышит. — Знаешь, тебя это тоже касается. Умирать запрещается.

Баки перехватывает его руку, слегка прикусывает кончики пальцев, немного растерявшись. Наконец он отпускает ладонь и прикрывает ее вторым одеялом.

— Спи, Стив.

Через три дня рана полностью затягивается, и Стив поднимается на ноги, хотя раздражается по мелочам и злится, что его заставляют отдохнуть еще. Через пять дней после того как Стива подстрелили, они добираются до места запланированной встречи, а оттуда отправляются в Лондон, в лагерь, в увольнительную и в постель, и на маленькой скрипучей кровати в квартире на задворках города Баки целует выпуклый новый шрам, уже начавший исчезать.

***  
Не проходит двух месяцев, и Баки падает с поезда, слыша ветер и биение собственного сердца в ушах. Удар о землю он толком не запоминает.

***  
Спустя семьдесят лет Баки сидит на грязном полу в гостиной Клинта Бартона и держит на бумажной салфетке ломтик пиццы. Наташа пытается пить наравне со Стивом, хотя это гиблое дело, а уже успевшие набраться Сэм и Клинт их подначивают. Баки сидит чуть в стороне, на месте, откуда лучше всего просматриваются выходы и окна, и не ослабляет бдительности, но он уже целый год не порывается убить никого из присутствующих, что считает личным достижением.

Это был тяжелый год. На самом деле, это были тяжелые семьдесят лет. Баки уже никогда не станет тем беззаботным, незакаленным жизнью парнем, который таскал Стива на танцы, или даже тем, кто твердой рукой штопал ему раны на войне. Но теперь он сам себе хозяин и может стать, кем заблагорассудится, каков бы ни был его выбор.

От этих мыслей его отвлекает громкий смех, не утихающий так долго, что у Сэма текут слезы.

— Откуда мне было знать? — скривившись, оправдывается Клинт. Баки снова пропускает большую часть разговора.

— Ты просто ходячая неприятность, — отвечает Сэм, который опрокинулся навзничь от смеха и теперь лежит у Наташи на коленях. — А когда я впервые поцеловался, все было нормально и мило. Мы пошли в «МакДональдс», что, как позже оказалось, было не лучшим местом для первого свидания, но я умудрился не поджечь цирк, не то что Бартон. А почему мы вообще об этом говорим?

— Потому что я люблю узнавать чужие секреты, — говорит Наташа, — а теперь… 

— Ты о чем? Это даже не секреты, — перебивает Сэм.

— Значит, истории о неловких ситуациях. А теперь, — повторяет она, повернувшись к Стиву и указывая на него рюмкой, — что насчет тебя, Роджерс?

Она поднимает брови, а глаза светятся лукавством:

— Кого ты поцеловал в первый раз? Малышку Сюзи из воскресной школы? Или чопорную племянницу священника?

Стив смеется и как раз собирается ответить, когда Баки впервые за весь вечер подает голос:

— Меня.

Все замолкают и глядят на Баки, но он видит только Стива: тот приоткрывает рот и распахивает глаза, полные надежды, появлявшейся всегда, стоит ему заговорить о старых добрых временах. Баки ненавидит этот взгляд. Это… это слишком. Когда Стив так смотрит, Баки чувствует, что стал сплошным разочарованием и для него, и для человека, которым когда-то был он сам.

— Серьезно? — переспрашивает Сэм. — Это так мило, что даже тошнит, вам должно быть стыдно.

Все на секунду замолкают, а потом, пока Стив не успел вставить что-нибудь пугающе душевное, Баки говорит:

— На тебя с пиццы капает. 

Стив принимается оттирать пятна жира с рубашки, и Баки поднимается:

— Пойду покурю.

Практически единственной причиной, по которой он снова начал курить, было то, что это давало социально приемлемый повод уйти из шумной компании. Баки и в самом деле спокойнее на крошечном балконе, где он наблюдает за поднимающимися струйками дыма. Клинт поселился в Стайвенстанте, в старом доме с бурыми стенами, откуда открывается вид на Мидтаун, и панорама кажется куда более знакомой, чем Нижний Манхэттен, поэтому смотреть на нее приятнее.

Баки не так любит курить, как в былые времена, когда он украдкой выходил на пожарную лестницу, потому что не хотел дымить в присутствии Стива, а никотиновый голод брал свое. В первые годы после войны недавно сломленный Зимний Солдат не понимал, почему ему отчаянно хотелось вырвать сигареты из рук кураторов и оставить себе. Со временем привычка исчезла, как и все остальное.

Он не собирался ничего говорить. Во время войны воспоминания о первом неловком поцелуе со Стивом приносили странное утешение, и даже в первые секунды после криосна, когда в памяти возникала неясная, размытая картина, хотя он толком не знал, чьи силуэты прижимались друг к другу на полу душной, жаркой кухни. Когда его спрашивали, что он помнил, Солдат говорил: «Ничего», и не обманывал.

Он совсем не удивляется, когда Стив выходит на балкон и становится рядом, опираясь локтями на перила.

— Привет.

Вместо ответа Баки протягивает сигарету. Стив раз затягивается и с удивлением смотрит на нее.

— Хм. У сигарет от астмы вкус был получше.

Баки придвигается ближе, как делает уже несколько месяцев, не скрываясь, и теперь они прикасаются друг к другу плечами, руками и бедрами. Он помнит, что делал так еще до войны, только исподтишка: обнимал за плечи, когда Стива отшивала девушка, ерошил ему волосы по возвращении домой, постоянно ссылался на холод в квартире, чтобы спать, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу. Наверное, он должен был намного раньше понять, в чем дело. В его жизни остается неизменным только одно — желание быть рядом со Стивом.

— Выкладывай, Роджерс.

— Я не знал, что ты это помнишь, — говорит тот, упорно глядя в сторону.

— Я много чего помню, но не рассказываю, Стив.

Тот так и смотрит вдаль.

— Да, но в этот раз… это хорошо. Хорошее воспоминание.

— Я очень долго сомневался, не придумал ли я все.

Они не смотрят друг на друга, но Баки точно знал, какое выражение лица у Стива. Ему уже знакомо это яростное горе, проявляющееся каждый раз, как разговор заходит о прошедших семидесяти годах, словно у Стива есть лишь одно желание — переломать кости каждому, кто причинял боль Баки. Это утомляет, хотя и льстит.

— Это было по-настоящему.

— Я уже знаю.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что все было по-настоящему. Мы… у нас было всерьез, и ничего лучшего со мной в жизни не случалось, Баки.

Баки наконец поворачивается к нему, а Стив бросает быстрый взгляд и снова отводит глаза. Щеки и уши у него краснеют, по шее спускается румянец. Во время войны Баки не раз проводил увольнительные за тем, чтобы следовать за этим румянцем, поэтому по опыту знал, как низко тот опускался. Пусть он не все помнил, но воспоминания о Стиве и тысячах случаев из их общего прошлого вернулись первыми. Баки в последний раз затягивается, прежде чем потушить окурок в уродливом горшке, где вместо цветка торчит странная керамическая фигурка собаки. Учитывая, что дело происходит у Клинта дома, это может быть бесценный старинный артефакт или вещица, которую он выудил из мусорного бака.

— Я просто хочу сказать, — продолжает Стив, глядя перед собой, — что мои чувства не изменились. Я пойму, если ты ни сейчас, ни потом не захочешь начать снова, решать тебе, я не стану давить. В первую очередь я твой друг.

Баки стонет и обхватывает голову руками:

— Черт, Стив, ты когда-нибудь перестанешь экспромтом выдавать воодушевляющие речи?

Стив смеется, и его поза становится менее напряженной:

— Знаю-знаю. Такой уж я, ничего не поделать.

— Я в курсе, мне приходилось слушать твою высокопарную болтовню с тех пор, как я был глупым ребенком.

— Ты до сих пор глупый.

— Я и сам знаю, — Баки облизывает губы, глубоко вздыхает, поворачивается спиной к перилам, склоняется ближе к Стиву.

Они рядом целый год. Пока Стив выслеживал Баки, тот выслеживал его самого, ведь хотя Баки не сохранил в памяти ничего, кроме туманных впечатлений, они все равно сбивали с толку. Может, это не такой уж большой шаг. Баки вздергивает подбородок, бросая вызов:

— Значит, так. Кажется, я давно не тренировался.

Стив пару секунд только смотрит, но потом понимает и расплывается в улыбке, которая становится все шире и шире, а глаза у него сияют. У Баки внутри все сжимается от предвкушения и страха.

— Могу помочь, — предлагает Стив и придвигается поближе, пока их дыхание не смешивается, и Баки чувствует, что сердце бьется чаще. Глаза закрываются сами собой, и он перестает соображать, так близко чувствуя запах Стива, а потом тот прижимается губами, мягко и так, так нежно. Баки стонет от прикосновений, которых был долго лишен, и Стив целует его чуть крепче. Его рот оказывается горячим, как печка, когда Стив приоткрывает губы, чтобы встретить касания языка.

Баки немного подается назад, ошеломленный, и они смотрят друг на друга, откинувшись назад, прижавшись бедрами, но не касаясь руками.

— Может, ты плохо стараешься, Стиви, — заявляет Баки, и слова звучат эхом из прошлого. Стив все еще смеется, когда целует его снова. Они придвигаются ближе, пока не оказываются друг у друга в объятиях, а Стив запускает свою ручищу в длинные волосы Баки и слегка тянет, чтобы тот приподнял голову.

Они долго целуются на тесном балкончике в окружении разных безделушек и полупустых фиолетовых кружек, покрытых изнутри плесенью. Свет на кухне гаснет, и пьяная троица ложится спать, а ночь становится темнее перед наступающим рассветом. Губы у обоих распухают и болят от поцелуев, но Баки нет до этого дела, ведь после всего пережитого им удается находить друг друга снова и снова, а Стив оказывается все таким же на вкус, и ладони как раз правильно ложатся на бедра Баки, хотя с августовского дня на кухне прошли десятилетия.

У Баки до сих пор такое чувство, будто он прыгает с дерева, ныряет очертя голову в ледяную воду, полный страха и веселья, и он надеется, что оно никогда не пройдет.


End file.
